The technology relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image with a toner and to an image forming method.
An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic scheme is in widespread use. One reason for this is that an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic scheme allows a high-quality image to be obtained in a short time, as compared with an image forming apparatus of other scheme such as an inkjet scheme.
An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic scheme forms an image on a print medium with the use of a toner. Hereinafter, such an image forming apparatus will be referred to simply as an “image forming apparatus.” In the aforementioned case, a toner attached to an electrostatic latent image is transferred onto a print medium, and this toner is then fixed to the print medium. Thereby, an image is formed.
A configuration of an image forming apparatus influences the quality of an image. Therefore, various proposals have been made concerning configurations of image forming apparatuses. Specifically, in order to obtain an image having desired glossiness also in a case where print media have different surface roughness, a transparent developer image is formed on a print medium, and then a colored developer image is formed on the transparent developer image (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-152209).